ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastermon/Monsters
LIst of Monsters from Mastermon. Generation 1 #'Grasskit': A fox kit monster. It is green with pink patches on it's fur, light yellow belly and chest, it has yellow eyes. Grasskits are protected by their mothers (Medsune). In the movie, one was kept by Melody but it has a brown harness around it's body and it's male. It evolves to Shrubox at Level 14. Grass #'Shrubox': A grass fox monster. It's a green fox with the pink patches now as buds (The female has fewer buds than the male). It has light yellow paws unlike the Grasskit with green paws. It evolves to Medsune at Level 36. Grass #'Medsune': A meadow kitsune monster. It is a green fox with pink flowers on it's hip and on it's back. It now has 2 tails instead of one like Grasskit and Shrubox. Has yellow paws but with little flowers on it's wrists. Grass #'Flameow': A fire kitten monster. It is a tabby kitten with small flames on it's head and the tip of it's small tail. It evovles into Scorcheow at Level 16. Fire #'Scorcheow': A flame tabby monster. It's a teenage tabby with small flames on it's arms with the flame getting bigger on the tail and the flame on the head is getting smaller. In the movie, Scorcheow acts wildly and is female. It evolves to Volpurno at Level 34. Fire #'Volpurno': A lava cat monster. It is an adult tabby with burnt orange fur. The flame on it's head is gone and is replaced by fur, the flame on it's tail is larger and the flame on it's arms are larger than ever. Volpurno has fangs and has claws that are black when attacking. Fire/Ground #'Splashnet': A cygnet monster. It is a cygnet with small blue feathers on it's tail and it has light blue wings. It evovles to Watther at Level 16. Water #'Watther': A swimming monster. It is a teenage swan with the gray feathers almost gone. The light blue wings become tips. The blue feathers on it's tail grows. It has small blue feathers on it's head. It evolves to Swangrace at Level 36. Water #'Swangrace': A swan monster. It is an adult swan with white beautiful feathers. It still has light blue tips on it's wings but more detailed. The tail has more blue feathers while the head has more feathers (Shorter as a male). When players get it, It is always female because of it's eyelashes. Water/Flying #'Tweetle': A baby bird monster. It looks like a baby oriole but with a brown feather with a white tip. It evolves to Talonole at Level 14. Flying/Normal #'Talonole': An oriole monster. It is an oriole with a small V on it's chest. It evolves to Oriflock at Level 32. Flying/Normal #'Oriflock': An oriole monster. It is an adult oriole which is bigger but with a V mark on it's chest. The brown feather remains on it's head. Flying/Normal #'Scaredybat': A fright bat monster. It is a purple bat with a devil tail but with a spike on it. It evolves to Frightpire at Level 30. Flying #'Frightpire': A vampire bat monster. It is a grown up purple bat with darker purple fur on it's neck (Shorter as female). It has a longer devil tail and has fangs. In the movie, It talks like Dracula. Dark/Flying #'Slikle': A caterpillar monster. It is a caterpillar with white fur on it's neck and has glowing spots on it's body. It evolves to Chrystery at Level 7. Bug #'Chrystery': A chrysalis monster. It is a glittery pink cocoon with white bands on it. It evolves to Adorafly at Level 10. Bug #'Adorafly': A butterfly monster. It is a pink butterfly with white patches on it's head and on it's wings. It is an important monster. Bug/Fairy #'Kidling': A goat monster. It is a white baby goat with small pink wool on it's neck. It also has has small horns (Female doesn't have it). It evolves to Buckling at Level 12. Normal #'Buckling': A goat monster. It is a white goat with horns and the pink wool is covering it's chest while the hip area is not wooled yet. The horns grew a bit like a child goat (The female has smaller horns). It evolves to Woolgoat at Level 32. Normal #'Woolgoat': A goat monster. It is white adult goat with it's body covered in pink wool. It still has white legs and has large horns (Smaller for female). Normal #'Perstink': A baby skunk monster. It is purple with a white heart patch on it's forehead. It has a dark purple fur on the bottom of it's body. It evolves to Skunkfume at Level 20. Poison #'Skunkfume': A skunk monster. It is a purple skunk with a larger white heart patch on it's forehead. It has a very large tail and has a purple fur skirt. Poison #'Shockbra': An electric snake monster. It is a snake with electrical fangs. Also, it is yellow with orange stripes. It evolves to Voltviper at Level 40. Electric #'Voltviper': An electric viper monster. It is a large viper with an electric tail and sharp fangs which attacks a monster easily. Electric #'Furrypillar': A fluffy caterpillar monster. It is a purple fluffy caterpillar with 4 small white legs (Similar to Venonat) at the bottom of it's body. It's arms are light purple and the antennas have pom poms. In the movie, It is Joyce's main monster and is female. It evovles to Furryfly by giving it a Love Stone. Fairy #'Furryfly': A fluffy butterfly monster. It is a purple fluffy centipede with large pixie wings, the feet remains the same but added 4 more to make eight. Unlike Furrypillar, it has long antennas and has a tooth sticking out of it. Fairy/Flying